


Class 1-A Watches The Incredibles

by Praxus84



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxus84/pseuds/Praxus84
Summary: A mysterious package popping up out of nowhere, with a movie inside and a recommendation for Class 1-A to watch it alongside some of their teachers? Not exactly your average day at U-A...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Incredibles or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators. I mean no disrespect towards Brad Bird and Kohei Horikoshi. This story is purely for amusement, no copyright infringement intended whatsoever.

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon, and most of Class 1-A was currently relaxing in the common lounge of Heights Alliance. Fresh off the very successful culture festival, everybody was completely tuckered out, so Aizawa in a rare display of kindness had graced them with a full weekend of relaxation. Todoroki was reading some kind of article on his phone next to Yaoyorozu who was enjoying a copy of "Pride and Prejudice", while Hagakure was chatting with Asui, Ojiro and Shoji across from them. Meanwhile, Sato was consulting a recipe book for more elaborate sweets close to where Jiro and Kaminari listening to some new album that had just come out. Aoyama had just tried challenging Ashido to an "eye-catching" contest, going so far as to try and rope in Koda, Tokoyami and Mineta as judges, but to no success. Even Bakugo was being civil – well, relatively civil, considering he and Kirishima were having a heated debate over whether Stallone or Schwarzenegger was the bigger badass. Then again, from the way Sero kept egging them on by adding Statham and "The Expendables" into the mix, that had the potential to change.

"Hey, Jiro!" Midoriya's voice called out, prompting the earphone girl to look up from her spot. The green-haired boy was walking in from the entrance, Uraraka and Iida on either side of him. They'd been getting groceries for the next few days. In his hands was a delivery box of above-moderate size. "This was outside the front door addressed to you." He passed it to her while his friends walked into the kitchen to store away their goods.

"Uh, thanks…?" Jiro accepted it with a confused look, placing it onto the coffee table.

Kaminari gave it a once-over. "You order a new speaker or something?" She shook her head no as others gathered around. Mumbling to herself about how no one seems to respect privacy, she made to open it up when the electricity boy grabbed her hand. "Hey, hold up! What if it's a bomb or some other kind of trap?"

Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Asui tensed up at the words while Todoroki held out his right hand. Jiro opened her mouth to refute that, but after a second, conceded, "That is actually a good point. Surprising that it came from you, though." Ignoring his indignant "Hey!" she turned to her best friend. "Yaomomo, you think you can whip… up…" her words trailed off as the Creation girl finished generating a sort of scanner (Iida wordlessly held Mineta down). "A bomb detection machine?"

Yaoyorozu nodded and turned the device on. "I memorized the design of machines like this after Aizawa-sensei loaned me detailed volumes of them. He said it would be logical for someone like me to know this." She explained to Ashido who looked about to ask something. The pink girl then shrugged in concession.

Iida then clapped his hands together. "Alright then, Todoroki, be on standby so you can put up an ice covering as thick as possible over the package. Worse comes to worst, I hope you can release enough flames to incinerate it." A nod, then to his assistant. "Yaoyorozu, if you're confident your device will work, you can scan it. The rest of you, keep your distance. I'm notifying Aizawa-sensei."

"No need," a certain still-lightly booming voice said from behind him, making the students look at the exit. "For your teachers are here!" All Might finished with a self-indulgent chuckle, Aizawa and Present Mic next to him.

Midoriya was the first of the stunned students to find his voice. "…All Might? Senseis? When did you get-"

Bakugo then cut him off with a mixture of his usual anger and incredulity. "How the hell'd you all get here this quickly?! Deku just brought in the package like one minute ago."

The Erasure Hero just rolled his eyes before explaining. "The three of us suddenly found envelopes on our desks telling us that a special surprise had been delivered to your dorm. It encouraged us to have a look, and I thought it might be a trap, so we came."

"I for one am hoping that there isn't one, on account of being promised some entertainment," Mic continued, throbbing his arms like a typical DJ. "But no worries, little listeners, this ain't our first rodeo with an explosive."

"But you're taking good precautions, Young Iida." The skeletal blonde continued. "So please continue while we stay as well to keep our eyes open." The students collectively felt slightly less on edge; having the former Symbol of Peace, even when he was retired, around always boosted morale a bit.

Kaminari then knelt down on side while Jiro on the other, each holding a pair of scissors. Yaoyorozu hovered in between them on one side, scanner hovering over the cardboard and giving off no warning signal. Todoroki was opposite to her, wisps of frost circling one hand while tiny flames danced around the other. Bakugo was also hovering over Kaminari with sparks popping in his own hands. Eraserhead and Present Mic were also at the ready; need be, the former could yank their students out of harm's way with his capture cloth and Iida's help while the latter used his Voice to blast the potential trap away. All the others were standing in a relatively wide circle. Some (Mineta) were more openly antsy, while others (Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Shoji) were calm, but tense. Midoriya and Uraraka in particular looked ready to jump for their friends at a second's notice, which is why All Might stood near the two. But no matter how much their cultured classmate moved her scanner over the package, it released no warning. At a wave of a hand from their teacher, Jiro and Kaminari gave each other encouraging nods, then proceeded to cut open the tape. Nothing went off as they carefully pried open the sides of the box, prompting more than a few sighs of relief.

Inside was a number of odd things; some packages for playable disks, a book wrapped up in red paper, a metal device with an array of buttons on it, and at the top, an envelope reading, " _Kyoka Jiro._ " The addressed picked it up and pulled out a sheet of paper while the others gathered around the box.

" _Dear Miss Jiro and the rest of Class 1-A,_ " she read out loud, " _I was a member of the audience who watched your spectacular performance at the culture festival. To say it impressed me would be doing you the same disservice as calling the Pacific Ocean a body of water._ " More than a few blushed at the praise besides Jiro herself. " _As a token of my gratitude, I've sent you this package, which contains a collection of items all themed around a certain film. It's about superheroes, but with a little extra spice and thought to it that I don't want to give away. Inside is the DVD with collector's edition for full viewing pleasure. Please enjoy the feature presentation, Class 1-A and teachers of U.A., along with all the other goodies inside the package_ _afterwards_ _. A humble fan of Plus Ultra_ "

Kaminari meanwhile had picked up a golden DVD casing and opened it to reveal two discs inside. One was emblazoned with a stylized yellow "i" on a dark background while the other read "Special Features" on a silver background. "Superhero movie, huh? Count me in."

"Ditto!" Kirishima, Sero, Mineta, Sato, Ashido, and Hagakure chorused, pumping their hands in the air.

Jiro sighed a bit, but her eyes drifted towards the DVD. "Well, it's rude to leave a gift unused…"

A few of the others were still unsure, though. "Like hell I'm getting into this." Bakugo grumbled, walking away from the group. "I'm gonna be the top hero out there, why waste my time watching a couple of fakes on a screen?"

"Hmm, I actually have to agree with Bakugo on this one," Iida chopped his hand at his fellow students, making them look at him in disappointment. "We are currently in the middle of tense studies to become pro heroes ourselves. This sort of thing could take our attention off very important work."

Mina zoomed in front of him, arms raised in protest. "We're on a break, Speedy, not in a warzone, let's have some fun!"

"Come on, Iida, it's only one movie, and we have the afternoon off." Uraraka patted her diligent friend on the back. Meanwhile, Kirishima was pulling Bakugo back to the others with Shoji's help, ignoring his many curses.

Midoriya cupped his chin. "It may be fictional, but we could still learn some things from this film. Stories sometimes have at least some application to real life, which could be why this fan sent us the collection. If it's really centered around heroes, this couldn't just be fun to watch." This made more than a few of the reluctant ones look contemplative.

Asui turned to the struggling Bakugo. "With that logic, you not staying here to watch it with us could actually hinder you in the long run." The explosive teen tensed up at that.

Sero smirked. "So we get some fun and a chance to collectively one-up Bakugo? Why are we still debating this?"

Bakugo angrily blasted Shoji and Kirishima off him, then jabbed a finger at the rest. "Fine, put it in! If there's anything to learn from this shitty movie, I'll still be the one heading for the top, you damn extras!"

At this point, all of the students looked on board for watching it. Todoroki was heading for the door when Yaoyorozu called out to him. "Do you not want to join in, Todoroki?"

"I do," the half-hot, half-cold boy replied, turning back to them, "I'm just going to get some refreshments, seeing as we'll all be watching."

"Let me help you with that." Midoriya offered, followed by Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Sato. The five of them went straight for the kitchen while the others set up enough room in front of the big TV for everyone to enjoy.

Meanwhile, Present Mic and All Might exchanged excited looks. "Ah, it could be a good chance for us to relax and have some fun with our students." Toshinori chuckled.

"Woo, I need a break from grading those English essays the second-years have been working on." Mic clapped his hands, then a little glint flashed into his eye. "Besides, I got a something to spice it up even more."

Aizawa rolled his eyes at the kids' reactions before reaching into the box himself. "I'm not really in the mood for cinema, but some of this stuff looks weird to me. What else did this guy put-" he suddenly pulled back with a pained grunt, everyone looking towards him first in concern… then surprise, and then amusement. Bakugo and Present Mic even had the audacity to snicker at the now very irritated Aizawa's fingers being stuck in an old-fashioned mousetrap.

A note fluttered from where it'd been hanging in the trap's spring to the ground. Tokoyami quickly picked it up and read aloud, " _Ah, ah, aaah, Aizawa-sensei. The rest of the memorabilia only really makes sense_ _after_ _you've watched the film. Please respect my wishes._ "

More than a few were laughing quietly both at the words and Aizawa's increasing frustration. The erasure hero mumbled something under his breath while freeing his bruised digits from the trap. "Fine, fine," he drawled, shaking his hand, "We'll do it his way."

Soon enough, the five-student group returned with popcorn, drinks, some mochi (much to Uraraka's personal delight), and tea (at Yaomomo's insistence), and their friends made room for them to sit down. As everyone made themselves comfortable (Mineta had attempted to cozy in with the girls clustered together, but Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow to keep an eye on the little pervert), Kaminari turned on the DVD player and slid in the disc. "Showtime," he said, hopping to his spot between Kirishima and Jiro.

**First came the typical white Disney castle in front of a sky-blue background.**

Most of the audience gave fond smiles (Aizawa and Todoroki's was small, but visible if you looked closely) at the logo while Bakugo just clicked his tongue in annoyance. Uraraka, Koda and Yaoyozoru were practically beaming.

"Hey, that reminds me," Kaminari whispered to Jiro, "you still up for watching 'Lemonade Mouth' next week?"

"Oh, definitely," she replied, "those songs are great."

**Next up was the Pixar intro of the lamp jumping up and down on the "I". All the while, a slightly jazzy beat was playing in the background, making Mic's head bob to the beat.**

"Oh, so Pixar had a hand in this movie, too," Midoriya thought out loud, then turned to his old friend/rival with a nostalgic smile. "Remember that time our parents showed us 'Monsters, Inc.' Kacchan?"

Bakugo snorted at the memory. "Yeah, that wasn't half-bad. Fine, if Pixar had a hand in this, I'll give it the benefit of the doubt." He then snarled at the incredulous looks Sero, Kirishima and (maybe) Hagakure were giving him. "What the hell're you nerds lookin' at? Pixar makes damn good movies, I've got no problem acknowledging that!"

"Hear, hear," Tokoyami agreed, others nodding too. "I appreciated 'Coco' very much."

"'Toy Story' and the sequels," Kaminari chimed in, Kirishima grinning at the name.

"'Finding Nemo' for me." Uraraka added.

Iida chopped his hand. "I concur with Uraraka wholeheartedly. A moving tale of a father going above and beyond for his son." Asui meanwhile licked her lips. _So many fish…_

Aizawa coughed loudly to get their attention. "Not that I disagree with your opinions, but we're trying to watch a movie here, remember?" A rumble of apologies, then they focused their attentions on the screen again.

**Then started up what looked like an old-fashioned film reel before some chatter and then a handsome masked man in a black and blue costume with a red circle was seen trying to mount some kind of device just above the "I". Background chatter could be heard, then he tapped it lightly. "Is this on?" He said in a loud tone.**

" **That's fine." A woman offscreen assured him.**

**The hero chuckled self-deprecatingly as he struggled to pin it on. "I mean, I can break through walls, I just can't…"**

" **That's fine."**

**He grunted a bit, "I can't get this on." Finally, it stayed put, and he cleared his throat.**

All Might and Mic chuckled at the scene. "Those tiny microphones you attach to your costumes are always a total pain." The former Symbol of Peace explained to his students. "Every time I had to put one on, I was worried it'll slip off."

"Tell me about it," Mic cackled. "What do I even need a mic for, I've got a voice Quirk!"

" **So, Mr. Incredible, do you have a secret identity?" As the hero took to a relaxed smile and the words, "MR. INCREDIBLE" formed under him.**

" **Every superhero has a secret identity," Mr. Incredible replied. "I don't know a single one who doesn't. Who wants the pressure of being super all the time?"**

" _Mr. Incredible,_ " Present Mic suddenly announced, startling the others, " _Considered one of the greatest heroes of the Golden Age! He possesses immense physical strength and charisma, as well as a sixth sense for danger._ "

For a while, nobody said anything in favor of blankly staring at the DJ hero. "…What's with the announcement, Mic?" Aizawa finally drawled.

"A little bundle of intro cards was in the envelope I got, along with express encouragement to announce them when I feel the time is right." The teacher then gave some concerned-looking students a wink. "No worries, kids, there's hardly any spoilers for me, plus contrary to popular belief or whatever a certain homeroom teacher may tell you," he gave the annoyed Erasure Hero a look, "I do know when to keep my mouth shut."

Midoriya already had a fresh notebook out and was jotting down the information. "Hmm, black-and-blue costume, blonde hair and blue eyes, super strength…" He started his usual Mumble-Storm©, prompting Todoroki to raise a hand to slap him out of it. But then the green-haired boy stopped by himself to point out, "So he's basically that world's version of All Might?"

"Looks that way," Kirishima agreed, "and that costume looks manly from what I can see! I think he's got a big I on his chest."

All Might just chuckled. "There are some similarities between us, though I never wore a domino mask. I did experiment a bit, but I just couldn't find one that suited my appearance." The students listened with clear interest. "As for the secret identity part, some heroes nowadays still follow that practice. It used to be much more common when they first appeared, but with the government deciding to legalize them, a large portion went public as well."

Aizawa continued. "You're officially obligated to give your real names and a detailed description of your abilities when you become professional heroes, so it's technically not a secret. Still, All Might's right that not all heroes reveal their faces underneath the costumes to the public." He shrugged. "I'm one of those because it's a hassle, but others have their own reasons."

**Then the screen changed to a red-haired woman in a domino mask and a white costume that had a stylized E on the chest. "ELASTIGIRL" briefly appeared underneath her. She said, "Of** **course** **I have a secret identity. Can you see me in this," she gestured at her costume, "at the um- at the- at the supermarket?" She waved her hands for emphasis. "C'mon. Who'd want to go shopping as Elastigirl, y'know what I mean?"**

" _Elastigirl, one of the most skilled heroes around, regardless of gender. Every part of her body can stretch up to 300 feet, and she has proven to be versatile in her abilities._ "

"Mmm, I'd watch you stretching or at the supermarket…" Mineta licked his lips before something whipped the back of his head. "OWW! What, I can't even voice my approval?!"

Asui's tongue simply twitched in warning. Midoriya added Elastigirl's information as well. Uraraka in the meantime looked closer. "I kinda like her hairstyle…"

"Same here," Yaoyorozu agreed, a thoughtful expression on her face. "It's both stylish and practical. Less chance of it being grabbed. I might actually consider trying out the look for myself. Anyone else want to join me?" Ashido, Hagakure, and Tsuyu all showed interest while Uaraka and Jiro were a bit more hesitant (likely due to having shorter hair).

**Another scene change, now a black man in a light blue-and-white costume was being interviewed. Most of his head was covered in a white mask while a blue visor masked his eyes. "FROZONE" popped up before fading as he talked. "Superladies, they're always trying to tell you their secret identity." He changed his voice to a stage-whisper. "Think it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that."**

Kaminari suddenly pointed at him, exclaiming, "No way!" He exchanged excited glances with Sero, Kirishima and even Bakugo. "That's him, right?"

"For once, I think you're right, Dunce Face!" Bakugo said with a grin that wouldn't scare little kids and old people as much as his usual ones.

Kirishima cheered. "Whoo, it's Samuel Jackson, guys!" This got nearly everyone else's attention. Ashido and Shoji were bouncing in their seats, Mineta for once had his eyes glued on something that had nothing to do with women, and All Might, Uraraka and Midoriya were practically vibrating from the excitement.

**Frozone continued with a laugh, throwing up his hands. "I say, 'Girl, I don't wanna** **know** **about your mild-mannered alter ego or anything like that. I mean, you tell me you're uhhh, super-mega-ultra-lightning-babe, that's all right with me.'" Then he looked to the side. "I'm good, I'm good."**

"Oh, yeah," Present Mic leaned back pleased. "Definitely SJ himself. Oh, dammit," he suddenly scrambled to pull a card out of his pockets, "I almost forgot my job!" He then cleared his, then, " _Frozone, a seasoned hero that keeps cool under pressure. Literally, as he can create and manipulate ice by harnessing the moisture in the air!_ "

"So, half of my Quirk, then," Todoroki considered out loud while Midoriya scribbled it down. "Then maybe I'll get some new ideas for using my right side."

"Those goggles look cool, too." Kaminari leaned in. "Maybe I could get the support guys to upgrade mine to look like that."

"Ditto." Sero chimed in. Shoji seemed to agree, if his eyeing them with five more manifested optics was any indication.

**Back to Mr. Incredible. "No matter how many times you save the world, it** **always** **manages to put itself back in jeopardy again." The hero jokingly complained, gesticulating, before he upped the volume. "Sometimes, I'd just want it to** **stay** **saved, you know?" He chuckled and waved his hand. "For a little bit. I feel like the maid. I just cleaned up this mess, can we keep it clean for-for TEN MINUTES?!" Mr. Incredible then broke down laughing.**

**Others were laughing in the vid, too. The woman interviewing giggled out, "I could get to that point."**

**Mr. Incredible went so far as taking off his mic and getting up. "PLEASE?!" He called out for good measure.**

**The woman stopped him. "Don't get up yet, we're not finished."**

"Amen to that sentiment, brother," Aizawa mumbled while the rest laughed at the silliness. He'd be able to sleep a lot longer if he didn't have to go out into the night to fight the next big calamity.

All Might nodded as well, Midoriya looking at him in sympathy. "Every hero feels like that at least once in their career, students." He instructed. "But what's important is still continuing despite the fatigue. If evil arises, so will good. And remember: Plus Ultra."

They all nodded at the words; some were also secretly relieved they still had some time to learn before going out there.

**A cut, then Mr. Incredible was sitting again, this time with a thoughtful look. "Sometimes, I think I'd just like the simple life, you know? Relax a little and raise a family."**

**Then Elastigirl was back. "Settle down, are you kidding?" She asked with a laugh. "I'm at the top of my game. I'm up there with the big dogs. Girls, come on! Leave the saving the world to the** **men?!** **I don't think so!" She laughed a bit, then as the scene faded out, she repeated, "I don't think so."**

"Woo, girl power!" Ashido pumped her fist in the air, a sentiment copied by Uraraka, Tsuyu and Hagakure. Yaoyorozu and Jiro didn't, but their faces showed they clearly agreed. "No way we're just letting men handle the situation!"

Some boys chuckled a bit at their enthusiasm, others just rolled their eyes. One or two just looked confused. "Do you think we're acting misogynistic, Midoriya, Todoroki?" Iida whispered to his friends, who shrugged in honest thought.

Uraraka leaned over to them with a laugh. "No, no," she whispered. "You guys definitely aren't like that. We're just having some fun." She then sat a little straighter with a proud look and a clenched fist. "but don't underestimate girl power!"

"We won't, we promise." Deku smiled.

**A flash of light shot down from the black, orange line trailing after it, as a golden "i" in an orange circle with black background appeared with an even brighter flash. Proud, bombastic music played, giving off a triumphant beat. Then the "i" and circle flipped around to read "THE INCREDIBLES" in light red. A bongo drum played, then the words zoomed in with another flash.**

Jiro bobbed her head to the theme. "Music's got a good beat to it. Reminds me a bit of-"

"James Bond, right?" Kaminari offered, making her agree with a smile. He then grinned in excitement. "Now I really wanna see these guys in action."

"You and me both!" Kirishima cheered, Sero, Ashido, Sato and Hagakure following suit.

"Looks like it'll be action-packed with humor and serious parts blended in. I'm definitely down for this!" Midoriya proclaimed, fists in front of his chests.

Uraraka was just as excited. "Same here, I really wanna see Elastigirl go for it!" Yaoyorozu agreed with an eager smile along with Asui.

"It seems like a good chance for us to learn something as future heroes." Iida stated with his usual hand-chopping. "Whoever sent these to us is most certainly thoughtful."

Bakugo tilted his head in thought. "I've only seen a minute or two of this, I ain't making any damn promises yet." His narrowed eyes were gleaming, though.

The others were quiet, but definitely on board with continuing.

The teachers all seemed curious as well. Even Aizawa was visibly interested. "At first, I thought this would just be a kids' movie, but there could be something behind this. Besides," his face curved into a frown, "I want to know what else is in this package that got my hand stuck into a damn mousetrap…"

They both laughed at his plight, but Mic said, "And my DJ soul is just burning for the chance to read more of these descriptions, _ow!_ I'm gonna have a blast!"

All Might turned to the next screen with an eager gleam. _It really has been a while since I've seen a superhero movie. Maybe I should get out more… Great, now I really sound like an old man. Anyways…_


	2. Chapter 1: The Golden Age

**I do not own The Incredibles or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators. I mean no disrespect towards Brad Bird and Kohei Horikoshi. This story is purely for amusement, no copyright infringement intended whatsoever.**

**First a police siren could be seen and heard, then it zoomed out to show a patrol car chasing another car with armed men and bags of money inside. One of them leaned out to fire his rifle at the police, forcing them to swerve into another lane while the cop riding shotgun returned fire.**

Uraraka tilted her head at the setting. "Looks like this movie is mainly in America, doesn't it?"

Midoriya nodded in agreement while jotting something down. "But the buildings and cars look like they're from the twentieth century."

"The forties, to be more precise," Yaoyorozu added. "If I recall, the superhero genre was also growing in popularity at that time. It could be an intentional reference."

 **Mr. Incredible was sitting in his car, calmly driving along. Instead of his super suit, he wore a snazzy black tux with bowtie. His calm expression evaporated as he turned up the radio's volume. A reporter was saying, "** _**We interrupt for an important bulletin. A deadly high-speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway, traveling northbound for San Pablo Ave.** _ **" The hero frowned at the report, then pressed a button on the car's display. It promptly folded apart to show a high-tech screen where an "I" flashed, then a green map of the city was shown. Beneath the screen, a display with various buttons, switches and a medium-sized dial was revealed. The car's driver turned the dial from one panel saying, "MANUEL," downwards, the others showing, "HOVER MODE," "HYDRO MODE," before setting it at "ISOLATE PERSUIT." The screen promptly zoomed in on a moving "I", no doubt Mr. Incredible's car, with the same words flashing underneath the map. Two squares, one dark red, the other blue, were moving a couple of streets away from him.**

Everyone blinked impressed at the sudden change. Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "Interesting features. I might be wrong, but I think the other settings were Hydro Mode and Hover Mode."

"Sweet, so if it says all that," Kaminari bounced in his seat, "then it can go in the water and the sky too?"

"More likely just on the water." Asui ribbited, but she leaned closer to the screen anyway.

**Mr. Incredible looked at his watch and muttered with a little smile, "Yeah, I've got time." He then turned the dial past "AUTO MODE" to "MERGE PERSUIT." The screen showed the same words, then in larger text, "AUTO DRIVE" as the "I" changed streets closer to the squares.**

"Nice, most of our cars can't auto-drive, let alone follow pursuit of cars like that." Ojiro pointed out. He could feel a "look" from Hagakure at his comment. "I'm not just into martial arts."

Iida nodded at that, due to the techno-organic nature of his Quirk, he had a minor interest in cars as well, mostly concerning the mechanical side.

Mina giggled. "They do say the best way to distract a man is to set a fancy car on fire in front of them."

Iida and Kirishima whirled towards their pink-skinned classmate in silent horror. But heir eyes screamed, what sort of wretched creature would sentence a beautiful automobile to such a cruel fate just as a distraction?! Many of the boys, including Mic, nodded solemnly in agreement.

**As he let go of the steering wheel, it moved of its own accord, avoiding other cars. Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible's seat fell back and he held his arms above his head. The other seats fell away as he slid to the center, metal bars folding up over his torso and connecting. They then slid over his body, removing the tux to show the hero costume underneath. Mr. Incredible was then brought back into an upright position as two gadgets added blue gloves to his hands, smiling as he took the wheel again.**

Shoji whistled in appreciation. "That's one way of putting on your costume quickly."

Iida nodded. "I'd actually want to ask the support group if they could build a stationary version of that design." Then he, Midoriya and Uraraka collectively shivered at the memory of one particular student in the support class and her… volatile love for making "babies". _Her prototype would most likely skin us alive!_ The three thought as one.

"Can it, you nerds!" Bakugo yelled at them before turning his attention to the screen. "I've gotta see more of that car."

**The hero glanced down at the map, which had the "I" much closer to the other cars and now showed, "INTERCEPT MODE," then in bigger Flashing Letters, "CONVERT." The car then transformed from its prior, normal design into a sleeker black-and-blue model, with the same i Mr. Incredible wore on its hood. Fire erupted from the back as it turned a left on a crossways. Mr. Incredible then pushed a red button, making its afterburner release even more flame while it sped down the street.**

For a brief moment, no one said anything in stunned silence. Then a little over half the class, led by Bakugo, yelled, "I MUST HAVE THAT CAR!" For once, Mineta was drooling over something not at all related to girls.

"It's manly!" Kirishima whooped.

"It's awesome!" Ashido squealed.

"It's so stylish!" Aoyama posed, eyes sparkling more than usual.

"It commands respect," Tokoyami was vibrating with excitement. Or maybe that was due to Dark Shadow shaking him with a wild look in its glowing eyes. Hard to tell.

"It'll be MINE one day!" Bakugo growled with an eager grin.

"You're not the only one making that promise, Bakugo!" The Bakusquad and Sato proclaimed. Every single one of the students (even Todoroki, Asui and Yaoyorozu) was imagining sitting at the wheel of the car, activating its costume function and suiting up in mid-drive before speeding to the rescue.

" _The Incredibile:_ " Mic read proudly from the card he was holding, " _Mr. Incredible's personal transport. Filled to the brim with all kinds of crime-fighting tech for nearly any situation!_ " He then said a little lower with a hopeful look, "Maybe I could get some of that tech into my Ford Mustang…"

Midoriya was meanwhile scribbling and sketching in his notebook so quickly a trail of smoke was coming off his pen. A gentle tap from Uraraka prompted him to stop with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, but that's an incredible car!" He joined more than a few in snickering at the accidental pun before continuing. "It reminds me a bit of the Allmobile All Might had back in his time in America."

The aforementioned hero laughed in fondness. "Ah yes, that was a magnificent vehicle, and I'm proud to say, could easily hold a candle to Incredible's. Too bad Dave never let me drive it, he always said he didn't trust me not to turn it into scrap…" his smile faded away as he remembered what had recently happened to his former sidekick and friend. Midoriya patted his shoulder and gave a compassionate smile, knowing what his mentor had been thinking. All Might returned it while making a mental note to call up Melissa sometime soon.

Aizawa, on the other hand, released an exhausted sigh at his class's reaction. "This is why I dread the moments students go to get their drivers' licenses."

**A little elderly woman was near the sidewalk looking upwards when she noticed the Incredibile coming close. She then called out, "Oh, Mr. Incredible," and tottered out into the street. The hero immediately hit the breaks, letting the car come to a graceful stop.**

Aizawa hummed impressed. "Okay, if the breaks work that smoothly, then even I might consider it." His eyes then flashed in a red glare at the collection of smug looks. "Anyone who says, 'told you so' or any such variants will be given extra work that would take even Miss Yaoyorozu an entire month to complete." All but two faces paled. "And for those aren't students, I'll get creative."

**Mr. Incredible rolled down the window and asked politely, "What is it, ma'am?"**

**The lady explained, pointing up toward a tall tree. "My cat Squeaker won't come down." Sure enough, an orange and white striped cat was among the branches, meowing.**

"Aww," some of the girls cooed at the sight. "Me or Koda would have the easiest time getting Squeaker down," Uraraka observed, Koda nodding in agreement.

**Mr. Incredible turned his attention back to the map of his car, beeping indicating the pursuit was getting closer, then stepped out towards the tree. "There could be trouble."**

" **No, no, he's quite tame." The woman replied.**

Bakugo grumbled, "Shitty cat ain't the problem, woman." He wanted some action, dammit.

**As the chase under fire went throughout the streets, Mr. Incredible lifted the tree out of its roots and began shaking its branches, where the cat was, right over the lady's outstretched hands. But the feline had a firm hold on its perch.**

Bakugo's eye twitched. "Seriously? He's going through all that trouble, and that stupid waste of fur can't take…the damn…hint…" He trailed off as a familiar dark presence washed over him.

Aizawa glared towards the explosive hero-in-training, capture cloth flowing around his head. Everyone sitting next to the Erasure Hero quickly tried to scoot away. "Don't insult cats, Bakugo." The warning was cold as Todoroki's ice.

Even Bakugo knew better than to push this and just shut up with a scowl. Aizawa calmed down as well and conceded, "And it's true, the gunmen are logically the higher priority."

**The senior citizen gently beckoned for it, "Come on down, Squeaker," while Mr. Incredible noticed an alert from his ride. Sure enough, the car chase suddenly appeared around a corner, on the other side of the park. And they were getting closer.**

All Might paused the film and turned towards the kids, a sly grin on his haggard face. "Quick decision time for fun, zygotes: you're in Mr. Incredible's place, trying to get the cat down from the tree, but another crisis is happening nearby. What do you do?"

This made most of them think quietly for a little bit, Bakugo of course just huffing in irritation. "I'd just let the stu- cat stew in the branches and go after the robbers. Them shooting around and zooming on the streets makes 'em the bigger threat. And if I really have to get the pet, I'd probably just blast the tree to bits and pull it from the scorched toothpicks."

Glaring lightly at her classmate's crass thoughts, Uraraka then perked up. "I'd still go by what I said before. Koda would have it easiest because he can just convince Squeaker to come down with his Quirk." The rock-shaped head blushed in embarrassment at the collective nods in agreement, "But if I just negate my own gravity, I can float up there and pull him out."

"Provided he doesn't decide to claw you, ribbit," Asui added, Uraraka wincing at the idea. "But I'd do the same by climbing up quickly."

"Same with me." Ojiro pointed out, Shoji agreeing with a couple thumbs-up.

Mineta added, "Ditto, though it would be a pain with my stubby arms."

Sero smirked a bit. "Shouldn't be too hard, just need enough tape."

Yaoyorozu was contemplating multiple options. "A rope with a hook? No, perhaps a simple toy, like a ball of yarn to tempt it down, but I'd need to act quickly…"

"I could send Dark Shadow to retrieve the cat…" Tokoyami considered.

Todoroki held up his right hand. "With just enough ice, I could create a path upwards or a slide for him to go down."

"Not sure the little guy would appreciate the cold, Todoroki." Mina shrugged. "But it's not like I'm one to talk, with my Quirk, all I'd be able to do is melt the tree down."

Kaminari muttered, "I can't even do that. Worst case I'd shock him."

"Same with me and my plugs." Jiro admitted. "Best we could do is go after the robbers and call another hero to take over."

Kirishima scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's the best shot for me, too. I could harden my fingertips, but I'd just as likely rip apart the whole thing by accident. Midoriya, Sato and Aoyama would have the same issues, better we tackle the guys."

Aoyama conceded with a light bow in his seat while Midoriya had a pensive expression. With One for All, he might be able to jump enough, but the trunk was smooth in the middle. Branches were only growing near the top. No other trees in immediate vicinity. Made it hard for him to grab on… Aizawa meanwhile felt a slight sense of pride at watching his students put serious thought into what was a problem they could most likely encounter.

He himself had considered a couple of strategies for retrieving Squeaker. _With my capture cloth, I could grapple up there, pull him free and pass him off with hopefully enough time to spare, but it would be a close call. Wouldn't be able to move that fast if I were still a student._

Mic had similar thoughts about letting someone like his old pal handle the cat while he played a special kind of song for the gunmen. "Anyways, let's see how our incredible buddy gets the job done."

**The hero resumed shaking the tree, "Let go now…" escaping his clenched teeth, while the little furball still held on tightly to its branch. The robbers' car rounded the next corner, coming their way.**

The viewers watched the tension eagerly. Now or never, what would he do?

**Finally, after much feverish shaking, Squeaker plopped down into the lady's arms with a disgruntled meow. Mr. Incredible had no more time to spare, the criminals were just about to pass him. He therefore lifted the tree up and brought it down in the opposite direction, the massive trunk crashing into the front of the car. Both driver and passenger could only groan in pain from the sudden stop to their getaway while the police car came to a safer stop next to them.**

At least half of the students cheered at the hero managing to handle both situations successfully. Midoriya said afterwards, "I might have done the same thing, provided I can control my Quirk enough not to damage my arms or Squeaker."

"Same here." Sato nodded. Kirishima wondered if he could've been strong enough to do the same. His Quirk technically only hardened his body, his natural strength was only partially increased in the process. Shoji had similar thoughts of whether he could if he grew enough arms.

The teachers also nodded in approval at their colleague's actions. He had acted decisively and ensured no one, not even Squeaker, would lose their life. "A little heavy-handed, but given the current situation…" Aizawa muttered with a shrug.

**Replanting the tree, Mr. Incredible then turned around to the smiling policemen. The older-looking one said, "Thank you, Mr. Incredible. You've done it again."**

" **Yeah, you're the best." The lady and Squeaker on the sidelines looked like they agreed.**

**The hero just waved off their praise with his own smile. "No, I'm just here to help."**

"Classic hero line."

 **A beeping from the Incredibile drew their collective attention. "** _**Attention, all units,** _ **" the radio broadcasted, "** _**We have a tour bus robbery-** _ **"**

The veteran heroes collectively said, "Busy day."

Present Mic then continued in a nostalgic manner, "Eraser, …another classmate and I once prevented a tour bus abduction. Girl had a Quirk that could control the velocity of moving objects. Gave us a pretty long runaround until your teacher finally managed to get a bead on her." Aizawa just shrugged when his students eyed him questioningly, not really wanting to go into detail. Neither did Yamada, despite bringing it up.

It had been one of the last times they'd gone on patrol with Oboro, after all.

" **Tour bus robbery…" Mr. Incredible muttered, pulling back his glove to check his watch. He noted satisfied, "I've still got time." He addressed his audience. "Officers. Ma'am." He added with a raised eyebrow, "Squeaker."**

**He flipped into the Incredibile, its engine already whirring. But then a new voice piped up. "Cool, ready for takeoff!"**

The audience started at the sudden words and what they saw next.

" **What the-" Sitting in the passenger seat was a young boy with red hair, green eyes, crooked teeth, and an obviously homemade costume. The blue cape was simply tied around his neck. An unamused Mr. Incredible narrowed his eyes at the unexpected occupant. "Who are you supposed to be?"**

"Fanboy?" Jiro asked in a rhetorical manner while Ashido, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and Bakugo snickered at the stupid costume he was proudly wearing. Midoriya meanwhile had an ominous feeling, especially with the smirks Uraraka, Asui and even Todoroki were sporting and the looks they kept shooting him.

**The boy, shifted to him, proudly put his hands on his hips, and proclaimed, "Well, I'm Incrediboy!"**

The rest of the viewers chorused, "Fanboy."

" **What?" The real hero asked, then looked down for a second. "No… You're that kid from the fan club." He wagged his finger towards "Incrediboy," mumbling different names, "Brothy, Brody, Bu-Buddy!" That was the one. "Buddy." He repeated in warning.**

**Buddy simply shot back. "My name is Incrediboy."**

"Good thing we don't have anyone that hardcore of a fan towards a top hero in our class…" Kaminari mock-thought out loud, tapping his chin. Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh wait…"

Everyone turned with looks of varying amusement towards a blushing Midoriya. He sunk into his seat and mumbled, "Laugh it up, guys," which they happily acquiesced. "Should've known I'd be in for a ribbing, just don't know why I'm the only one…"

A grinning Aoyama pointed dramatically a finger at him. "You are a certified All Might-fanboy, _mon ami_! We have all borne witness to your collection of memorabilia and your first hero costume!" Uraraka and Jiro sputtered in laughter at recollecting the silly green costume with big bunny ears, Iida and a few of the boys joining them, even Koda. Heck, Mic and All Might were feverishly covering their mouths.

Midoriya's head resembled a tomato with moss on top. "Wh-wh-what about Uraraka's admiration for Thirteen? Or Kirishima with Crimson Riot? Heck, Kacchan was just as obsessed wit-" The successor to One for All wisely stopped himself from finishing that.

Having a certain blonde glare at you with smoke rising from his fists may have had something to do with that. Or maybe he just didn't want to burn what rickety, smoldering bridges they had. Take your pick.

Uraraka just smiled with a little smugness. "Sure, I look up to Thirteen, but my whole idea of a hero doesn't revolve around them. Not like you or Kirishima."

Said artificial redhead was paling at the way Ashido, Kaminari, Jiro and Sero were eyeing him. "L-let's just enjoy the movie, we've all had our fun with this fanboy joke, right?" He said as quickly as he could, but deep down, he knew he was in for a world of teasing afterwards.

Before anyone could protest, Aizawa just hit the play button. "Wasting too much time with this."

**Mr. Incredible began exasperated, "Look, I've been nice, I've stood for photos," he leaned back in his seat and ran exhausted a hand through his hair, "signed every scrap of paper you pushed towards me, but this-"**

**Buddy waved his hands with a "Nonono, you don't have to worry about training me." He made assurances. "I know all your moves," he did some karate chops, "your crime fighting style," he got onto his knees in the seat, "favorite catchphrases, everything!" With a bright grin, "Incrediboy" proclaimed, "I am your number-one fan!"**

Everyone heard a heavy sigh, like a hot-air balloon deflating, and the students reflexively turned to the most likely culprit to make such a sound. But they were surprised to see Aizawa shake his head with an irritated look ( _I don't sigh that much, do I?_ ) and thumb at an All Might looking even scrawnier than usual. He noticed and waved off their concerns with a dry chuckle. "No worries, young students, I've just… if I had ten yen for every time some kid, boy or girl mind you, showed up in a homemade costume while I was on patrol and gave me that exact same line, I'd probably be able to buy all of Japan."

**A beat, then an ejector seat nonchalantly popped Buddy out of the car, letting him tumble onto the grass. Then the Incredibile's afterburner fired up and it zoomed off despite the kid's protests to wait.**

Unsurprisingly, Bakugo was among those snickering at Mr. Incredible's way of getting the little nuisance out of his car. He even added, "Aside from the costume tech and the afterburner, favorite feature so far."

Midoriya himself was torn between being amused at the scene and embarrassed due to his own similarities with the excited kid. _Would I have been like Buddy if I had never met All Might the way I did? If I had never been entrusted with One for All? Oh well._

* * *

**On a rooftop, a man was rifling through different purses and pockets, carelessly tossing aside anything he deemed worthless with a mutter. Then a familiar shadow crept over him. "You know," the robber spun around to see Mister Incredible standing proudly in front of him, "you can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse," the hero walked closer towards him, "but maybe that's not what you had in mind."**

**Backing up close to a corner, the criminal quickly tossed the purse he was currently holding. He drew a pistol and shakily aimed it at Mr. Incredible. "Hey look-" then something red shot out from his left and struck his jaw. He collapsed with a groan.**

Uraraka, Ashido, Hagakure, and Yaoyozoru perked up, while Asui and Jiro were a little more restrained, but still eager to see who they thought it could be.

**The blonde hero could only watch in shock, but as he stepped closer, a certain female in white and sparkling red sauntered from the corner into view. The tune changed slightly, more violin. "Elastigirl," he mumbled, still a little surprised.**

**She in turn put her hands on her hips and replied in a slightly mocking tone, "Mr. Incredible."**

"Ohohoho…."

Asui's tongue and Ojiro's tail lashed out like a pair of whips while Sero's tape dispensers clicked at the ready. Mineta barely had a chance to drool a bit before he got a double-smacking right upside the head. And all he could say in defiance was, "I have a righ-" then he was strung up in duct tape. Sero had mercifully made sure not to plug up his nostrils.

Yaoyorozu clapped in appreciation. "Well-practiced, the three of you." Toru had been cheering them on the whole time.

Meanwhile, Kaminari felt a shiver trail down his back, but gave an accepting sigh when the earphone jack drifted closer. "I didn't say anything, but nothing I say right now will reduce my sentence, huh?" He waved resigned his left hand. "Just make it quick."

Jiro glared at him, but then sighed herself and retracted her weapon. "As long as you behave, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She then blushed a bit at hearing him exhale in relief. "I'm enjoying this sound so much it's making me soft…"

"Either way, I like the costumes, too," Midoriya said, doing some sketches. "They're relatively simple, but prominent at the same time."

**Then as she hauled up the unconscious robber by his sweater, the male sauntered over, hands raised. "No, it's alright. I've got him."**

" **Sure, you got him." Elastigirl dropped him with a shrug. "I just took him out for you."**

Uraraka nodded. "Yeah, it was her strike that knocked him out. One for the female heroes!"

" **Sure, you took him out," Mr. Incredible shot back, "his attention was on me."**

"He raises a fair point," Midoriya said in a rare playful tone, making Uraraka smirk at him.

Iida then said, "Both raise valid points quite well, it's an excellent depiction of real-life situations when two heroes argue over who apprehended a criminal. Well done, truly!"

The class president, of course, was blissfully unaware he may have spoiled a moment. Or maybe there was nothing truly there. Who can say? Ashido was too happy anyways with watching the onscreen pair to tease her slightly blushing classmates.

**She walked to his left. "A fact I exploited to do my job."**

**He gestured to his chest. "** **My job** **, you mean."**

" **A simple thank-you will suffice."**

" **Thanks, but I don't need any help."**

**They were now close to the ledge, a meter or so between them. The violin tune was playing the entire time of their banter in the background.**

A high-pitched squeal made Jiro hiss in pain and shoot a stink-eye at her classmate. Ashido was swooning over the flirtatious banter so much she almost appeared to be a pink blur in everyone's vision. It took her fellow horn-buddy a fair bit of strength to hold her by the shoulders and make sure she didn't go too overboard.

To be fair, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka and Hagakure were enjoying the scene as well. And maybe a couple of the male budding heroes, though they shall remain nameless for the sake of their masculinity (Kirishima's just one of 'em, don't overthink with the word).

As for Mineta, he was released on probation. Shoji still kept at least four eyes on him.

" **Whatever happened to 'ladies first'?" Elastigirl rhetorically asked, hands on her hips.**

**Mister Incredible smirked in return. "Well, whatever happened to equal treatment?"**

"…Hear, hear." The girls all frowned at a certain explosive teen. Bakugo just scoffed. "What, everybody always talks about women needing to be treated equal to men, but at the same time, men have to hold the door open, let them walk first, can't hit them without being labelled a bully." Aizawa gave a tiny conceding nod; he wasn't fond of the lack of logic, either.

"That's just chivalry, bro," Kirishima countered, much to the girls' appreciation. "Would you really have no problems hitting a girl?"

"I don't discriminate."

"Which we all know from watching the Sports Festival…" Kaminari muttered.

Midoriya added, "Kacchan once read a line from an old comic, 'the hammer of justice is unisex!' and really took to it." Bakugo had mixed memories with that line: on one hand, he still felt it was a way of life. On the other, his ass still hurt from the tanning his mom gave him for saying it too often.

**The robber then pushed himself up with the ledge as a prop and mumbled to the male hero, "Hey, wait, look, the lady got me first-" then collapsed with a groan from the female hero's offhand punch. Both were completely fixated on the other.**

Ashido giggled at that. "Nobody likes a third wheel."

" **Well," Elastigirl sashayed closer to the bigger man, "we could share, you know."**

" **I work alone."**

Aizawa rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Romance is a total waste of a person's time, let alone a hero's."

Mic gave him a sly look. "Oh, so if I were to hypothetically send an email date-request to a certain Ms. J- _rrrk_!"

It has been established that the capture cloth Eraser Head uses on a regular basis is a potent weapon. Why with the right amount of force and proper motivation, he could likely choke someone to death with it. Or least render them unconscious.

It was difficult to say which outcome he was currently aiming for as the cloth circled ever tighter around his loudmouth colleague. Good thing his students calmed him down and All Might was stronger than his scrawny frame looked.

**She trailed her right fingers up his chest. "Well, I think you need to be more…" her voice was barely a whisper now as their lips drew closer… then Elastigirl swiftly slipped over and behind him and stretched through his open legs to back in front. She finished with a sultry, "…flexible."**

Mineta shrank at the flood of warning glares he was receiving. "Hey, I haven't even opened my mouth, and that is a total innuendo right there!" He sighed wistfully. "Wasted opportunity…"

But at least the collective disgust helped keep certain teenagers who may find that their control over their hormones is not as strong as they'd like. So, if the idea of them having that sort of banter with each other somehow tickled its way into their noggins, well…

Boys will be boys, girls will be girls.

" **Are…" Mister Incredible blinked, then said with a pretty goofy grin, "you doing anything after?"**

" **I have a previous engagement." With that, she did a little running start before flipping across the lined-up rooftops with some impressive acrobatics. Only partially increased by her stretching Quirk-sorry, power. Within seconds, she had disappeared into the sunset. Even Mr. Incredible gave off a long whistle and smile.**

To be fair, Incredible's sentiment was shared by quite a few of the male bodies, though even Sero and Kaminari were able to relatively straight faces. Much to Jiro's appreciation in the latter's case. And Shoji made sure Mineta behaved.

All Might simply smiled at the fond memory of a certain redhead heroine he had often worked with back in America. There had been some fun times between the two, but he had to return home, and a long-distance relationship wasn't her style. Still, Anti-Calamity had let him go with a parting kiss. _Haven't heard from her in a while. I ought to call her up later._

* * *

**A little later, the unhappy robber was having his hand handcuffed to a nearby pipe. "Now, don't worry," Mr. Incredible faux-assured him, "they usually pick up the garbage in an hour."**

**The whirring of a helicopter and automatic gunfire made him shift gaze to above the street, where a familiar face was chasing down the chopper via ice slides he had formed. "Hey, Incredible!" He called out as they passed the roof.**

" **Hey, Frozone!" Mr. Incredible called back.**

Sero whistled appreciatively at the moves the ice hero was pulling off. "Guy's got style." He and a few of the others looked at the resident half-hot, half-cold hero. "Think you can pull off something like that ice-slide trick?"

"Hard to say." Todoroki hummed in contemplation, his eyes tracking the movements and the way Frozone quickly hurled ice in front of him to provide transport. "Right now, I still need to touch something in order to channel my ice Quirk, but he can do it simply by supercooling the moisture in front of him into an appropriate shape. Maybe with a little more training, I could do the same."

"There is also the fluidity of Frozone's leg movements." Yaoyorozu chimed in as she rewound the scene a bit. She then pointed at a certain part of the screen. "The way Frozone slides looks very much like a professional ice skater in a rink. I once met a retired athlete who used the same skating techniques. No doubt it increases the ability to smoothly travel across the ice he creates."

Ashido let out an oh in understanding. "Kinda like how my breakdancing improves mine and Midori's fighting styles." The aforementioned boy nodded while adding a few more notes.

Aizawa nodded as well, silently delighted with the discussion despite yet another break in the film. "It's true, many Quirks and their applications can be augmented by the physical movements of professional sports. Well, I say physical, but that's not the limit. A lot of you have already developed alternate skillsets that work well with your abilities: Sato's baking, Jiro's musical knowledge, Iida's understanding of engines." He focused on Todoroki. "It's up to you whether or not you try it out, but this ice-slide trick will vastly improve your mobility. Especially since you have a tendency to remain stationary in a fight."

"I'm aware, sensei." A little smile played on his lips. "And I have grown to enjoy a challenge." He could see himself skating along rooftops like Frozone one day. _One day,_ he promised himself.

**Frozone briefly turned to him to yell, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" before sliding up one more ice construct to latch onto the chopper's landing gear. A second later, the ice melted away.**

**Mr. Incredible had indeed been checking his watch, then yelled after his friend being carried away, "I've still got time!" Then a scream from the other side made him spin around.**

Hagakure waved the sleeves of her arms a bit. "Anyone else curious about what he's supposed to be doing?" A chorus of shrugs was her only answer, though they all tensed at the scream.

**Down by the street, a large crowd had gathered in front of the opposite building, terrified chatter in the air. Police cars were also parked with more equipment. As Mr. Incredible reached the edge of the roof, he looked down at the people below, then up when a woman shouted, "He's gonna jump!" Sure enough, on a much taller skyscraper, a spotlight was shining on a man at the ledge.**

Present Mic made a rare solemn face. "Suicidals. They're often the trickiest kind to deal with when you're a hero, kids. Whether or not they're villains."

"Never underestimate someone willing to cast aside their life." Tokoyami noted solemnly.

**Another scream rippled through the air as the man leaped off, the spotlight trailing him. Mr. Incredible was startled for only a moment, then he backtracked a bit towards the center of the roof, waited about two seconds and broke into a straight run. With a might leap, he cleared the distance between the two buildings and intercepted the falling jumper. They then crashed through the glass of the opposite building, sprawling for a bit before landing in a heap, Mr. Incredible on top.**

**The saved man groaned in pain. "I think you broke something."**

Though most of the students breathed a sigh of relief, the teachers, as well as Momo, Todoroki and Bakugo, had frowns. Noticing this, Ojiro asked, "What's up?"

"Sloppy rescue," Aizawa bluntly stated, the trio of students wordlessly agreeing.

Present Mic shot him a look, but conceded, "He's right. Mr. Incredible just slammed into the guy mid-fall and then just fell onto him. Sure, he's alive but done properly, he shouldn't have gotten injured by the rescue."

"The best move for Incredible, in this situation," Toshinori continued, "would've been to shift his body around just before landing so that he could absorb the full impact. It's difficult, took me a fair bit of trial, error and bruises before I got the hang of it, but every time I catch someone in such a situation, I instinctively move so that I take the brunt of the fall."

Midoriya quickly jotted down: _when saving someone from fall, adjust body to reduce stress from impact._ He was starting to feel this story had more than just stereotypical superheroism.

**Mr. Incredible leaned off of him with an amused look. "Well, with counseling, I think you'll come to forgive me." Then he frowned, glaring into the dark room. "Wait a minute." He rose to his feet and gently pulled the moaning ex-suicidal aside while the screen changed to show the room they'd landed in was a large office, the words, "MUNICIBERG BANK" mounted on the wall under a large sphere with crisscross lines. The hero shifted his gaze towards a lit hallway where a distant sound could be heard.**

**Slowly, he walked into the hall, scanning the tall walls in an effort to pinpoint the sound. His attention went to the wall on his right; he placed both hands and his ear against the concrete just as the noise sped up. Mr. Incredible's eyes (and those of the audience) widened in realization of it being beeping- and what it heralded. He tried to jump back, but the wall suddenly exploded.**

Jiro yelped and covered her ears in reflex. He hadn't expected that, so she wanted to protect the most important part of her Quirk. Kaminari, Yaoyozoru, Koda, and Tokoyami were the first by her side until she waved them off with a reassuring smile. "I'm good, guys. Thanks."

Kirishima relaxed as well by his spot, then turned to Bakugo and Sero. "Bank robbery, then? Maybe we'll see some action."

Bakugo cracked his neck. "I've been waiting for it. That explosion was controlled, not too much excess damage. Work of a pro."

Sato eyed him. "Should we be worried you know all that?"

"Explosion Quirk, Diabetes-boy. What kind of moron would I not to read up on the physics behind what I can do?"

"Kacchan once went through out every book related to the subject in the library," Midoriya reminisced. "We were both eight at the time."

Todoroki's white eyebrow rose. "And how do you know that?"

"I helped carry his books." Uraraka frowned at that, so the green-haired teen quickly added, "It's wasn't just me, Kacchan also had his two friends (can't remember their names anymore) and carried a good number himself." She just sighed at her crush's unbelievable kindness.

**From the smoke walked out casually a thin man in a classic French mime outfit, complete with makeup. However, he differed from the usual mimes in the two bandoliers crossed over his slim chest, the two bags he was carrying and a cold sneer adorning his face as he surveyed his work. An accordion played in the background.**

Tokoyami heard a rather frightened croak from his left. "Something wrong, Tsu?" he asked.

Asui shivered a bit but calmed down soon enough. "It's fine, just remembering a less pleasant visit to a French fair when I was little, _ribbit_." She twitched a bit. "Stupid mime and his sign about frog leg specialties…"

Present Mic cleared his throat. " _Bomb Voyage, notorious villain with a French twist,_ " he read from the appropriate notecard. " _Though not possessing any superpowers, his expertise with explosives and ruthless persona make him a dangerous individual._ "

Aoyama clicked his tongue in irritation. "Tarnishing the fine French aspect of our world with his villainy… if I were there, I would blast off his wretched makeup." Some sweatdropped at that proclamation.

**With a cough, Mr. Incredible shoved off the heavy vault door the explosion had blasted into him. No sooner did he see the villain was he in fighting position. "Bomb Voyage."**

**Bomb Voyage braced himself as well and snarled, "** _**Monsieur Incroyable** _ **!"**

A good portion of the male viewers grew eager at the imminent battle, Bakugo especially.

" **And Incrediboy!" Both started at the familiar voice: standing by the broken window was you-know-who in a classic hero's pose. His cheap cape fluttered in the breeze.**

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Bakugo groaned, feeling cheated out of a hero-villain fight. Others just chortled a bit at the entrance.

**Bomb Voyage could only mumble a perplexed, "Incrediboy?" while the boy's metallic boots whirred to life and sent him flying, right in front of an irritated Mr. Incredible.**

**Buddy landed, not noticing the looks the adults were shooting him, and excitedly said, "Heyheyhey! Aren't you curious about how I get around so fast?" He proudly lifted a knee. "See? I have these rocket boots."**

Midoriya was torn again between embarrassment from the sly looks others sent him and curiosity towards the technology Buddy had just used. Iida as well had noted the boots, wondering if they had any similarity to his Quirk.

**The hero wasn't amused, though. "Go home, Buddy." He cut off the kid's rambling. "Now."**

**Bomb Voyage added, "** _**Petit mufle va!** _ **"**

Shoji blinked. "Uh, what did he just say? There's no subtitles and I don't speak French."

"Basically, he called Buddy a little oaf," Yaoyorozu explained, much to the multi-armed student's gratitude and that of many others. In truth aside from her, only All Might, Aizawa, and one other had at least some fluency in French.

Said other was pouting while somehow sparkling at the same time. Jiro noticed and asked in exasperation, "What, you wanted to translate or something?" A huff was her only answer. "Look, we'll let you do the next line."

**But Buddy didn't seem to understand the situation quite so well. "Can we talk?" He pulled his idol to the side and continued. "You always, always say be true to yourself," he walked over to the wrecked safe door, "but you never say which part of yourself to be true to!" and stared at his reflection. Then he turned around and walked back over. "Well, I've finally figured out who I am. I am your ward. Incrediboy!" He spread his arms wide with a smile.**

**Mr. Incredible, however, didn't seem convinced for some unfathomable reason. "And now, you have officially carried it too far, Buddy." Bomb Voyage quietly tried to slip** **away, but the hero snagged his collar and hoisted him to face level, forcing him to drop his loot.**

"No slipping away for you, mime boy." Shoji chuckled at the moment while others were more focused on the "Incrediboy" aspect.

Tsui said in her blunt tone, "He's too enamored with the superhero part. Talking like that when there is an actual villain present could put him in real danger, and he doesn't understand that."

Aizawa grunted in agreement. "Personally, I wouldn't have this much patience with a kid like that. He's an obstruction. Get him out of the way before he hurts himself."

Todoroki nodded. "Though the 'which part of yourself' line is an interesting concept. Which part of yourself is the one to hold dear?" he mumbled, remembering his own frustrations long ago. Which part was the true one of Shoto Todoroki; the bitter child just wanting to crush his father's ambitions out of spite, or the bright child who wanted to be his own hero?

At least he had good friends to help him find the answer, he told himself with a small smile towards Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu.

**The boy was getting frustrated, too. "This is because I don't have any powers, isn't it? Well, not every superhero has powers, you know. You can be super without them." He proudly gestured to his rocket boots. "I invented these. I can fly, can you fly?"**

Kaminari whistled impressed. "He came up with those? And here I thought he was just a diehard fanboy."

Iida chopped his right hand. "True, I am also impressed with the level of ingenuity in inventing boots for self-propelled flight, but the fact remains that he is unknowingly putting himself at risk."

"And not having powers is unfortunately a greater hindrance than one may think when working as a hero." All Might said in a solemn tone. For a moment, he saw himself in Mr. Incredible's place, talking with this eager young boy while confronting a villain. It was similar to the time he had first met Young Midoriya, but different. What would his counterpart say in this case?

Midoriya himself was wondering the same thing.

" **Fly home, Buddy." Mr. Incredible said in a cold manner as he glared at his captive. "I work alone."**

Both winced at the bluntness, but conceded it wasn't exactly the best time for this.

Meanwhile, Bakugo, Asui, Yaoyorozu and Aizawa nodded in approval of the dismissal.

" _ **Oui et ta tenue est complètement ridicule**_ **!" Heck, even the villain wasn't impressed.**

"Yes, and your outfit is completely ridiculous!" Aoyama translated to his classmates with a rare neutral face. "And loath though I am to agree with a villain, I must agree. Not even the boots are dazzling." More sweatdrops. This boy…

" **J-j-just give me one chance!" Buddy begged the hero. "Lo- I'll show you! I'll go get the police!" He then spun and began to run for the hole.**

**Failing to notice Bomb Voyage attach a beeping explosive with a smirk to his cape.**

Midoriya's eyes widened. "Oh no…" Yaoyorozu, Iida, Todoroki and Kirishima had noticed too, as did All Might and the other teachers.

Some like Kaminari and Ashido took a bit longer to understand but the beeping got their attention, and even the least intelligent of Class 1-A knew that was not a good sign.

**Mr. Incredible yelled, "Buddy, don't!"**

**Incrediboy just turned briefly to assure him, unaware of the dangerous thing he now carried. "It'll only take a second, really."**

"That's not the problem, Buddy, get rid of the cape!" Hagakure yelled in worry.

Aizawa's cool face masked his inner concern. "He hasn't noticed the bomb yet and probably won't until it goes off." Much as the kid annoyed him, he didn't want him to die, a sentiment shared by the other viewers.

" **No, stop." Incredible grew increasingly panicked. He tossed aside Bomb Voyage and sprinted after the boy. "There's a bomb!" He just barely managed to grab hold of the cape before Buddy flew out.**

"Oh, this is not gonna end well," Shoji murmured.

**Naturally, this translated into an erratic flight. The boots were impressively powerful enough to keep them both in the air, but the kid couldn't fully compensate for the added weight. Which he himself knew. "Let go, you're wrecking my flight pattern!" He called back. "I can do this if you let go."**

" **Will you just-" Mr. Incredible tried to go hold of the bomb but couldn't with all the sudden turns and jerks. "Land!" Their struggle took them amid the skyscrapers.**

"How is he supposed to fly like that?" Sato asked. "I'm no expert, but can either one do anything here?"

All Might frowned in worry. "Young Buddy seems to lack experience with flight, so he doesn't know how to compensate for Mr. Incredible, who in turn cannot adjust his weight properly in this situation. The best Incredible can do now is remove the bomb and get the boy to land somewhat safely."

"But the bomb's the trickiest part," Mic added, "especially since he doesn't know how much longer till it blows."

"Truly, a mad bouquet of darkne-" Tokoyami almost yelped before glaring at the shadow-like hand that had plucked one of his crest feathers.

" **Give it a rest, ya edgy wannabe.** " Dark Shadow exchanged high-fives with Kaminari, Kirishima, Asui and Jiro while his master just grumbled dark things.

" **Let go of my cape!"**

" **I'm trying to help. Stop!"**

**Finally, Mr. Incredible felt his fingers close around the explosive and ripped it off the fabric, releasing his grip on Buddy at the same time. Both man and device fell only a short distance before landing on top of elevated train tracks.**

**The bomb bounced between the rails, its beeping accelerating, then went off; the explosion destroyed a good section of the tracks.**

Any relief at both man and boy being untouched by the blast evaporated when they saw what had just been blown to bits. "Uh oh," Sero mumbled. "What do you guys think the odds are of…"

**With a groan, Mr. Incredible lifted his head from where he'd landed to hear the last thing he wanted to in a situation like this: the whistle of an oncoming train.**

"A train rolling down the tracks just now?" Kaminari finished with a worried look. "Classic movie trick." Some like Aoyama, Ojiro and Uraraka watched in worry.

"B-but at least there's a guy there who can stop the crash, right?" Mineta of all people pointed out.

That statement focused the tension; everyone now knew what Mr. Incredible was ready and willing to do.

After all, any one of them would act the same in such a situation. The duties of a hero.

**With little time to think, the hero forced himself up and hopped over the fresh hole in the tracks. He then ran a little more forward before stopping and thrusting his open palms forward. Mr. Incredible winced; even with his strength, this wasn't gonna tickle.**

**Even as its brakes squealed, the train collided with the fresh obstacle in its path at a nasty speed. More than a few passengers inside were tossed forward by the sudden action.**

Just about everyone winced at that scene. Both for the hero and the train's occupants.

**Outside, Mr. Incredible groaned from his place as he was slowly pushed down the path, wooden planks flying out of the way. The train lost much of its speed, but it still went partially over the broken part and towards the street below before finally coming to a complete stop. Incredible could only dangle from the front while panicked cries came from the transport and the lights flickered off one by one.**

Though he was happy the train was saved, Midoriya tapped his finger against his notebook before finally saying, "Mr. Incredible could've done better, right? The train stop was too abrupt." His teachers' words now made him view the situation more critically.

"Indeed, though there was little time to come up with an alternate strategy, the most effective strategy would've been to gradually reduce its speed." Iida agreed, his hands chopping slower as he talked to demonstrate his point. "That is what happened towards the end, but the first stage, as Midoriya himself said, was too abrupt."

Uraraka chimed in. "Another strategy could've been not stopping the train but keeping it from crashing through the hole. Like with my Quirk. Maybe if I were fast enough, I might've been able to shut off the cars' gravity one by one and let them float over the broken spot."

More of the other heroes-in-training had also begun to discuss ideas for handling such a situation. Either by stopping the train similarly to how Incredible had done but with less sudden force, or helping it continue over the damaged area, or as one or two brought up, simply trying to get the passengers out before it crashed. The teachers provided advice, proud of how this discussion topic.

Aizawa looked on quite satisfied with how his pupils were putting actual thought into handling a situation that could very well occur in today's society. Kaminari, Ashido and Mineta were all providing valid ideas and counterarguments, heck, even Bakugo was contributing to the discussion with relative calmness. He finally spoke up. "I'll admit that I'm more impressed with this movie, so I suggest we continue watching it. But I will also have a talk with Thirteen next chance I get. That way, you can all receive more practical training concerning rescue missions." Not even the resident slackers voiced objections to this.

Bakugo crossed his arms and leaned back with a grunt. "Don't forget, this all started 'cause of that stupid little shit letting the villain pin a bomb on his cape. If Mr. Incredible hadn't done anything, he wouldn't have needed to stop the train in the first place."

"Yeah but c'mon," Jiro interjected, "that's Bomb Voyage's fault. Would you have preferred him getting blow- oh right, I forgot who I was talking to." Kaminari and Kirishima had to quickly hold Bakugo back from blowing up. Meanwhile, Koda pushed the play button.

* * *

**In the scene, police cars, ambulances and at least one fire truck had assembled to take care of the passengers. A very unhappy Buddy was led by his favorite hero (himself not in a stellar mood) to the same officers seen earlier. "Take this one home," Mr. Incredible passed him along and pointed at him, "and make sure his mom knows what he's been doing."**

" **I can help you, you're making a mista- HEY!" Incrediboy's pleas were cut off when he was forced into a patrol car.**

"Just give it a rest, boy," Mic grumbled. By now, everyone was at least a little weary of the kid's antics and unwillingness to accept Incredible isn't interested in a sidekick right now.

**Mr. Incredible was already focused on more important topics. He thumbed up to the skyscraper. "The injured jumper, you send paramedics?"**

" **They've already picked him up." The officer assured him.**

"Phew, glad that got settled." Ojiro said. "I was worried he'd be forgotten with all the other excitement." Oh, if only you knew, monkey boy…

**The hero continued, "The blast in that building was caused by Bomb Voyage who I caught in the act of robbing the vault. Now we might be able to nab him if we set up a perimeter."**

Aizawa nodded in approval. "Proper tactics for narrowing a suspect's movements, as well as logical application of law enforcement."

" **You mean, he got away?"**

" **Well, yeah." Incredible gestured irritated at a certain passenger. "Skippy here made sure of that."**

" **Incrediboy!"**

" **You're not affiliated with me!"**

"It was your fault, you dumb nerd," Bakugo snarled. If it had been him who'd had to deal with a train crash and a villain on the loose, he'd have blasted the little shit back home by now.

Midoriya was remembering the first time he really tried to be a hero. Of course, he hadn't really been able to do anything on his own against the Sludge Villain, it was thanks to All Might that he and Kacchan had been saved. But then again, if it hadn't been for that event, he'd have remained Quirkless and taken up some non-hero job. And he'd come a fair way since then. _Maybe this isn't the end for you, Buddy,_ he thought with a sympathetic smile at the boy in his hero costume. _Just put a little more thought into how and don't be too reckless._

_After all, if I could become a hero, who's to say you can't?_

**Then a signal from his watch drew his attention. "Holy smokes, I'm late." He pressed a button and began to back away from the officers. "Uh, listen, I've gotta be somewhere." He quickly saluted to them and moved for the just-approached Incredibile.**

Kirishima snapped his fingers. "Right, he's still got something to do. Frozone warned him."

"But is it really more important than catching Bomb Voyage?" Tsu asked, finger to her lip.

**The older officer stuttered a bit, not fully comprehending what the super was doing. "What about Bomb Voyage?"**

**Mr. Incredible hastily explained, "Any other night I'd go after him myself, but I really gotta go." He got into his car and called out, "But don't worry! We'll get him. Eventually." Then the cops could only stare as the Incredibile roared down the streets.**

"…He seems to think so," Midoriya answered after a moment of watching.

Uraraka snorted out some tea she'd drank. "Sorry, sorry," she apologized after calming down and wiping her mouth, "the officers' faces were kinda funny." And to be fair, she wasn't the only one who'd laughed.

Iida was less amused. "They have every right to appear incredulous! As a professional hero, Mr. Incredible cannot simply step out of vital operations without good reason. Bomb Voyage may prove too much for regular officer to capture. Simply leaving them is irresponsible."

"Mr. Incrdible's a manly kind of guy," Kirishima defended him. "He said any other night he'd help them and I believe it. So I'm betting he's got a decent reason for this."

"Let's keep watching to see where he's headed." All Might directed their attention to the screen. He appreciated a little romance himself every now and then.

**The super-car came to a smooth stop in front of a church where organ music was already playing. A second later, it shifted into its less conspicuous form.**

Ashido and Hagakure's eyes were sparkling (seriously, for the first time, the latter had twin stars visible) while Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Aoyama, and Kaminari perked up at the implications. "Guess there's gonna be a wedding," Midoriya noted, admittedly having no complaints.

Bakugo clicked his teeth while Jiro rolled her eyes. Neither was into mushy stuff. Todoroki didn't say anything, but he was slightly uncomfortable about marriages in general.

Iida silently conceded that hero or not, Mr. Incredible likely had certain responsibilities to uphold if he were involved with a wedding.

 **Inside, a dark-skinned man (** _likely Frozone's secret identity,_ the viewers figured **) was checking his nails just as Mr. Incredible, now back in his tux (but with the mask still over his eyes), threw open the doors and walked in. "Hey," he said to his friend, "is the night still young?"**

" **You're very late," was his answer.**

Jiro started at the familiar voice. "So that's what Frozone looks like without the costume."

The others not quite as quick on the uptake nodded in appreciation.

" **How do I look? Good." He quickly walked towards the door for the main chapel.**

"Hey, hold up," Ojiro said, "he's still wearing his mask. Is he supposed to?"

 **But Frozone stopped him just in time. "Oh, the mask! You've still got the mask." He quickly pulled it off his friend's face.** ("Guess not," Hagakure answered. "Good call.")

**Now with nothing else stopping him, Mr. Incredible cracked his neck, whispered, "Showtime," and pushed open the doors to walk towards his bride-to-be.**

**As the priest recited the traditional wedding vows, using his secret identity, Robert Parr, the bride, aka Elastigirl, wasn't all too pleased. "You're late. When you asked me if I was doing anything later, I didn't realize you'd actually forgotten. I thought it was playful banter."**

Kaminari barely managed to clamp his hands over Jiro's ears (even remembering to cover her jacks) before Ashido shrieked in delight so loud the windows began to creak. "Him – Her – Them – Wedding," was all the pinkette managed to get out as she wrapped the three closest to her and let out another squeal. "I LOVE THIS SCENE!"

"We… know you… do, Mina," Kirishima gasped out as he, Midoriya and Uraraka struggled in her surprisingly strong grip. It wasn't even around their throats! "So… before we… have to use… our Quirks… please… let go-" his face was turning from red to blue.

It took all three teachers and a sugared-up Sato to pry them free, and All Might still may've needed help even if he'd been in his prime.

Ojiro and Asui were in a similar bind courtesy of Hagakure for much the same reason, but only Shoji and Koda were needed. Yaomomo had also accidentally gripped onto Todoroki in enjoyment over the scene and she never noticed. Her stoic friend only noticed a lack of feeling in his right leg later (and was relieved it wasn't due to another accident with his ice).

Jiro gave a little thankyou smile to her electric friend before glaring at a still-euphoric Ashido. "How about we keep watching before your squeals crack the TV?"

" **It** **was** **playful banter."**

" **Cutting it kinda close, don't you think?"**

**Incredible leaned down to her. "You need to be more...flexible." This got an amused smirk out of her.**

"Will you all cut it out with the damn noise?!" Bakugo roared in frustration at the fresh squeals, a few sparks popping in his hands. He grumbled, "I hate weddings."

**The bride then turned to her groom. "I love you, but if we're gonna make this work, you've gotta be more than Mr. Incredible. You know that. Don't you?"**

Aizawa saw that line as the perfect opportunity for a quick lesson. "Elastigirl's right, romantics. Before any of you get into dating, you need to remember that there has to be some form of balance between hero work and whatever love life you dream up. Sometimes, it works, but I've known plenty who had to choose one or the other."

**Coincidentally, the priest finished his verses, "…So long as you both shall live?"**

**With a bright smile, Robert Parr answered both questions with an earnest, "I do."**

Ashido had taken her teacher's words to heart, but still smiled brightly. "Sure, it's a lot of hard work, but at least they're gonna try to put the effort into it."

More than a few agreed with her, and besides, the future wasn't set in stone. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl might make it work, after all.

**The heroic pair turned back to the priest who said the magic words, "I now pronounce this couple husband and wife." Leading to a passionate kiss while Frozone watched with a bright grin of his own and superheroes and regularly dressed people alike clapped happily from the pews.**

Everyone aside from Bakugo and Aizawa clapped as well upon witnessing the beautiful scene, and the latter at least didn't stop them out of respect. He himself didn't see much point in romance but had come to know a few hero couples who functioned quite well in their duties and in matrimony. Heck, a few had been former students of his.

Maybe some of his current ones would end hooking up later on. He shared a knowing look with Mic and Yagi over the next betting pool.*

**Upon breaking from the kiss, Elastigirl added, "As long as we both shall live. No matter what happens."**

**Her recent husband replied amused, "Hey, come on. We're superheroes. What could happen?"**

A few winced at that statement. "He who tempts fate may suffer by its hand," Tokoyami said ominously.

"…Do you have a list of stuff to say like that?" Kaminari stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

**A black-and-white newspaper spun out of a dark background until the headline, "MR INCREDIBLE SUED" could be read.**

That sentence killed the humor real quick.

 **As the screen shifted to show a saddened Mr. Incredible being pushed into a car from reporters, a recorded broadcast played. "** _**In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued for saving someone who, apparently, didn't want to be saved. The plaintiff, Oliver Sansweet, who was foiled in his attempted suicide by Mr. Incredible, has filed a suit against the famed superhero in Superior Court.** _ **" The man rescued from his fall was now seen, his neck wrapped in a heavy cast, before the scene shifted to a recording of his attempt and the hero's intervention from the ground.**

"Wha- are you serious?!" Bakugo spat in outrage. He'd grown to respect Incredible the same way he did All Might, and this level of disrespect ticked him off big time. "The guy gets saved from offing himself and turns around and sues the guy who saved him?! Fucking ungrateful bastard!"

Kaminari, Sero, Soji and Kirishima were on the same page. "Is that even right?"

"Well, it's legal," Yaoyorozu noted with a frown, "technically, we can say that we know what's best for our own lives. Even when to end it. And from the look of that cast the plaintiff is wearing, he can file charges for the injuries he suffered in the rescue attempt."

Yamada growled at a particular memory. "I once got sued by a guy I saved from some kidnappers because I accidentally damaged one of his eardrums. Wasn't too big a sum, but it can happen, boys and girls. They can pull just about any reason out from a lawbook."

Class 1-A absorbed this knowledge with heavy hearts and no small amount of anger on behalf of the fictional hero. Looks like they were heading for a darker turn of events.

 **The man next to Sansweet said passionately to the reporters surrounding them, "** _**Mr. Sansweet didn't ask to be saved, Mr. Sansweet didn't want to be saved! And the injury received from Mr. Incredible's** _ **" he made quoting gestures with his fingers, "** _**'actions,' so quote, cause him daily pain.** _ **"**

" _ **Hey!**_ **" Said hero angrily pointed at him through the crowd. "** _ **I saved your life!**_ **"**

"The attorney makes a fair point, no doubt evidenced in court," Iida chopped his hand in a cold frown, "but it makes me no happier to witness such callousness towards Mr. Incredible." He, Midoriya and Todoroki recalled with glances at each other how they were still bound by law not to breathe a word of how their battle with the Hero Killer had really happened. Sure, back then it was about maintaining the trust that heroes follow the established laws, but the commissioner had properly thanked them for their efforts.

Here, there was no gratitude whatsoever.

" _ **You didn't save my life,**_ **" Sansweet shot back with equal fury as his attorney held him back, "** _ **you ruined my death! That's what you did!**_ **"**

Bakugo's scowl deepened. "Should've let the twerp drop. If he doesn't have the guts to keep living-" His friends elbowed him to stop talking; too far. Even he acknowledged that with an angry sigh.

" _ **Listen, you little-**_ **" Mr. Incredible was then held back by his own lawyer, who quickly said, "** _ **My client has no further comment at this time.**_ **" He then shook the restraining arm in frustration.**

 **Next, recording of the stopped train being inspected by police and firemen was shown while the previous announcer continued. "** _**Five days later, another suit was filed by victims of the el train accident. Incredible's court losses costed the government millions,** _ **"** **Caricature drawings of Mr. Incredible being glared at by a large number of citizens, many in casts of various types and an attorney pointing at him, "** _**and opened the flood gates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over.** _ **" were followed by more newspapers with headliners like "X-RAY VISION PEEPING TOM?" and "DYNAGUY SUED".**

"Oh boy." All Might stoically watched the proceedings. "The victims of the crash likely felt emboldened by Mister Sansweet's successful court battle, and this is something that happens every now and then. Inexperienced heroes being charged by the ones they saved for receiving injuries." He'd luckily rarely had to deal with such issues himself thanks to his timeless popularity and genuine care, but more than a few colleagues went bankrupt.

Aizawa wasn't happy, either. "And here we see the consequences of Incredible's rushed efforts."

Like his fellow teachers, he'd had legal trouble in some form or another from time to time, plus he knew others who had to change jobs because of all the bad publicity. _Another thing I need to make sure these kids are prepared for. I'll be damned if I let some judicial sharks rip them apart for the tiniest missteps._ He could already see their excitement dying down.

 **Another recording was subsequently shown, this one of a female judge loudly declaring, "** _**It is time for their secret identities to become their only identity.** _ **" with the according hand gestures. An exhausted-looking Mr. Incredible waved his hand by his podium, two suit-clad men with sunglasses on both of his sides, then turned away to walk off. "** _**Time for them to join us or go away!** _ **"**

Uraraka asked in a worried tone, "…What is she talking about?"

 **Picket-sign protests were shown with people chanting, "** _**No more supers!** _ **" and waving written messages of well, you all get the idea, as did the unhappy viewers.**

 **Then came newspaper clippings of hero monuments being taken down, headlines of the government hiding heroes and public polls displaying high-percentage approval of these actions. "** _**Under tremendous public pressure, and the crushing financial burden of an ever-mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated the superhero relocation program. The supers will be granted amnesty from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never again resume hero work.** _ **"**

Midoriya listened to the proceedings in horror. "Superheroes… banned?" For someone who'd spent his whole life admiring heroes, this was a terrifying concept. And the way it was so casually reported just sent a chill down his spine.

All of the others felt the exact same, though some like Bakugo were equally angered at this decision. They all imagined how it would be in real life, if heroes were forced to resign and retire, after all the hard work they'd put into just becoming heroes…

All Might, Eraser Head and Present Mic shared their horror as well. At least the former Symbol of Peace had retired from professional hero work on his own terms, by stopping All for One with the last of his power, and the other two may've needed to focus on teaching new generations, but they had both chosen this. Here, the heroes had received no choice in the matter.

**One more newspaper, this one of a masked hero holding his hand in front of the camera, with the headline reading, "SUPERS: WHERE ARE THEY NOW?"**

" **Where are they now?" The rhetorical question was answered with a clip of normal-dressed people walking down a street. "** _ **They are living among us. Average citizens, average heroes. Quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world a better place.**_ **"**

Todoroki hit the pause button again. "Sorry, but from the way you all look and how I feel, maybe we should take a few seconds."

The level of gratitude was palpable. Everybody just breathed and calmed down from what they saw.

Finally, Mineta spoke up. "Okay, that was seriously messed up. But…" his voice shifted to desperately hopeful, "that wouldn't happen to us, right? I mean, the public loves heroes."

"Sorry, but it could happen, Mineta." Asui reluctantly burst his bubble. She had her differences with the perverted midget, but this wasn't a message she was happy to deliver. "If enough heroes messed up and the masses decided we do more harm than good…"

"They could convince the government the hero system doesn't work," Shoji finished, crossing his many arms. Nobody could say anything to that.

"…It hasn't happened to us yet," Aizawa's face was more sad than tired now, "but there are always naysayers and inadequate heroes who give them ample reasons to belittle us. You'll all have encounters with them at least a few times when you go pro." His heart ached at their expressions. He discouraged false hope, but crushing dreams wasn't something he enjoyed.

"…Which is why we need to keep doing our best." Everyone perked up at Midoriya's voice. His face was set in one they al knew was a sign of determination. "We protect them the right way and remember how it's done."

"Deku's right!" Uraraka held both fists up. "We're not banned from being heroes yet. And we're learning a lot about the potential consequences in this movie."

Todoroki joined in. "And as long as we keep proving we know how it's done, those against heroes will have even less fuel to burn us with."

Bakugo bared his teeth in a wild grin. "And if they still say heroes are redundant, we'll just see how they do without us against the villains."

The others were all regaining their fire again. "We're not letting this happen to us without a fight!" Sero, Kaminari, Ashido, Hagakure, Sato and Kirishima proclaimed together.

All of them were resolute again, even Mineta's face showed determination. The teaching trio looked on with pride, swearing as one that they would do everything in their power to prevent something like this act to happen to the students. Finally, All Might changed to his muscle form. "I am proud at your determination, young go-getters!" He also shot a tiny wink towards Midoriya, proud of his successor's leading the support. "Now let's continue with this impressively deep film and continue raising into the next generation of heroes!"

"YES, SIR!"

"Noisy kids…" Aizawa muttered with an affectionate smile as he reached for the remote. _But this movie is more layered than I thought…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, I haven't forgotten my other stories. In truth, this one will probably be sporadically updated. But I'll do my absolute best to maintain some form of balance, cross the spot where my heart ought to be and hope to be even deader than I already am ;-)!
> 
> *One of the first MHA one-shots I read and really liked was "Why You Should Always Check To See If The PA Is Off" from rex1011amit.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, I've been eagerly following RWBY Watches The MCU from the genius using the penname, Katana of the Blade, as well as triscythe59's incredible works. And seeing as today's Christmas and I so far haven't seen anyone else do this before, here's Class 1-A watching one of the best superhero films out there. This is my first React/Watch fic, so please be gentle with me. Constructive criticism, no flames :-), and enjoy!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
